George and Marie
by Bellin14
Summary: George leaves Marie for the 14th tournament. Will he lose more then just the championship. Fist fic ever written so be nice and please REVIEW!
1. Fence posts zombies and love

I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM and this is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think but not to harsh or i may cry =)

"**George….oh George why did you have to leave?" Such a foolish question I ask myself I know the reason. He is a fighter he must bring hope to our nation… he must fight and fight and keep fighting till the gundam of all gundams has been found. Even though Domon Kasshu is the King of Hearts George still keeps hope that the 14th**** tournament will be his. But why could he not bring me? Domon brought Rain, Chibodee has Shirley and the rest of the crew and of course the strict but loving Russian woman Nastasha with Argo. For God's sake even Sai Sici would see Cecile at the tournament that is set in the land of the rising sun; Neo-Japan. But no my knight promised me he would be back to me in the end and why should he not I am his Miss. Marie Louise. **

" **Miss. Marie Louise someone is here to see you." I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my maid Bella walk in and spilt tea on my dress. **

" **And who is this 'someone' Bella?" I asked not wanting to be interrupted.**

" **He said that he was an old friend." **

**Hope raised in my throat constricting my breathing as I wondered if this old friend could be my rose knight come to claim my hand. But no Bella would have said so if it was him.**

" **Ahh, then I suggest you bring me to him if he is waiting, or else he might think I have no manners at all." I said remembering my years of etiquette classes, rule number 52 never leave a guest waiting.**

" **Right this way madam." She said as she led me down the long corridor that only had one room. Mine. So that no one would disturb me I suppose though my father really never said why nor did I really ask. As I walked down that empty wooden halls with only my maids soft shuffling steps as a distraction that I desperately needed to keep my mind off of **_**him. **_**He was the only man I ever loved except that one summer so many years ago. **

_**Flash Back**_

It was summer, I was nine and George was fifteen and already had his dream in hand a dream full of pride for his name and country. And my dreams were strained even at that tender age I loved him. But he was a teen and I had yet to reach 10. So I began for that one summer forget that I loved him, well not forget but simply tried to ignore and try to forget my dreams starring him every night. So I left him to his training only speaking a hello in the hall. Few weeks passed and I found it harder to remain abstinent from George. So I set out one day to wander through that garden but not the rose square at the east end of the garden because it would pain more then just my thorn pricked fingers to enter. So I decided to visit the lily's to the west wing of the garden . As I began I saw him George deSand in all his 15year old glory making his way over to the roses. I couldn't help it I cried out his name.

" GEORGE!" I yelled but immediately regretting it.

He turned stunned and peered into the bush that I was hiding in. " Princess is that you?" Since I was only 9 I started to bawl I was ashamed and embarrassed that I could not control myself enough to keep silent.

" Miss. Marie what is wrong?" George asked in a shocked tone.

" Nothing" I said back pathetically.

"Well I am sure the princess of France would not be crying over nothing." He smiled reassuringly. I stood and ran not wanting to tell him how I really felt and how I wanted to hug him.

I ran to the royal stables at the far north of the land that just touched the woods. I ran till I hit what felt like a fence post it was hard and straight but also warm and it breathed. But I was so wrapped in grief that I did not notice and I choose just to stand there and cry. Then the fence post talked and said. " What's a pretty girl like u doing all the way out here with no male escort to make sue you don't get in any trouble?"

I replied with what I could muster up witch came out like this " Fence posts don't talk."

The boy laughed and said "Well I'm not a post but I don't think your just any girl or am I wrong _Princess_?" To childish to say anything back I just nuzzled into the stranger and cried. Noticing that he smelled like peppermint and clean horse. What a strange combination but not unpleasant. Little did I know that this boy that was 12 at the time and named James Montley would be my betrothal for my 10th birthday.

_**End of Flash Back**_

As I walked down then grand stair case to the sitting room I saw the same sandy hair that was always their on the head of my 12year old fiancé and the same hazel eyes looking back at me , but they seemed darker somehow. But it couldn't be him….he….. He has been dead for years. An image of his tomb stone flashed in my memory as I felt a single tear for my lost lover slide down my cheek.

The figure stood and I saw what looked like James my ' fence post' and said " Well hello their." My heart just about stopped beating as I took in what I saw my lost love my _dead _love take a sip of peppermint tea, his favorite. All I could stammer was "You're…. a…. _zombie?" _Though I heard him say something that sounded like " close to it." He said louder " Why Marie you always did have a way with words." remembering the first time they met.

" How are you here a…a…alive I saw you die I saw, I saw the sword pierce through you!" Now hysteria sounded through my voice and was evident on my face. The room began to spin and I hade to sit down.

" Ahh, you'd think I should be dead but happily I am not and to further discuss the matter I suggest we head to a more private area say… your room?" He asked with a smirk. I could only nod and lead him in the general direction through the desolate halls and corridors.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As we entered my soft pink room we sat down in a corner table and he picked up the conversation but on a more serious note.

" I am about to tell you something but you mustn't over react , understood?"

I nodded and gestured for him to keep speaking.

" Well then after I was stabbed by the sword I did not die I was taken away from the hospital at night by my parents and in my place a look alike body that I shutter to think how they got." He said taking my hand that I gladly gave to him because I really has missed him.

" They took me to a man I do not remember his name because I was so weak but I think it started with a K…. or maybe a C but that's not important he healed me but in a way that no one could ever know the truth for it would shame my family's name." At that I couldn't hear any more how could parents not want their child to be saved and be happy about it. So I yelled,

" How dare they not spread the good news of your full recovery and keep it such a secret so that you had to be stolen in the night!" I fumed mad because the thought made me sick.I was so mad that all I could do was stare at the pink wall across the table from me thinking that his parents were horrible. Then he said "Je t'aim ma cheri." I turned my head to see that his was down and I saw a small glistening tear fall from his face towards my white carpet and leaving a small darker stain. All I could say was "Je amour autres. I love you like I love a brother George is my lover." I said meaning every word of it. Then he looked up with an angry forced smile across his face that sent a trill of fear down my spine. "But you said yes, I remember at your birthday you told me yes, do you remember?"

Yes I did remember it was my 10th birthday party and everyone was there including George deSand but he was dancing with a black haired girl names Sarah Sherwood. Of course James and the rest of the Montleys were there as well. The waltz began and I hoped George would ask me to dance but no, he again asked the raven haired girl. James asked me and I accepted because he was kind of cute and I loved him but not the searing love I felt for George. Then as we were in the middle of the dance floor after a couple of spins the music stopped James got down on one knee pulled out a ring and asked for my hand in marriage, I was going to say no until I saw _my _knight look at Sarah like he had yet to ever look at me. I wanted him to want me so seeing no other option I said answered "Yes I will marry you." George looked up with wide stunned eyes and I saw him say my name but I could not hear him over the loud cheers. I smiled a cold, cunning, sly smile and was swept up by my fiancé. We were to have a long engagement and marry on my 14th birthday. Of course I had no real intention of marrying him just an engagement for 1 or 2 years then I would return to my Knight. Of course only royalty could get betrothed so young to ensure that in the future I would produce and heir. Mine and George's heir.

YOU WILL BE MINE." He said ending my memories as I became mad at him.

" No, no, _**NO! **_I will not marry you! _I _am princess and I decline you.

"I will not leave her until you accept." James was now starting to really scare me.

" Then you shall be b…BANSIHED!" I said mustering up all the anger I had left.

" I WILL NOT BE BANISHED!" And with that he swept me up we jumped out my window.

LllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllI don't know when I passed out but when I woke up I was on a feather down bed, my leg was bleeding making a stain on the white sheets and my head pounded. I was not tied up but the door was locked and all windows were all to small for me to climb out. So I went in search of a first aid kit, not finding one I started for the bathroom. It had a sink, toilet, shower, and mirrior. As I checked myself out in the mirrior I noticed I had a small bruise on my left cheek, a rip in my dress just above the cut, and brush in my hair. As I was removing the remnants of the bush from my hair I notice dried blood but finding no wound I concluded that it must me James's. And I was in a hotel room from the looks of it. Wanting no part of him on me I rinsed it out in the sink and went to turn on the tv. As the dark screen flashed to life the news came on a blond woman said "Our Princess has been missing for 2 days now. 50 dogs and 80 men have been searching the palace grounds for any trace of her. And countless have been deployed throughout France." I heard footsteps outside of the door so I turned the tv off and pretended to be sleeping. And then the door opened.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_George_

George was getting ready for his match against Neo-Denmark's Mermaid Gundam when his phone began to ring. Getting annoyed because he should be getting ready for the match he answered curtly with a "Hello? Who is this?" On the other end of the phone he heard a distressed king that said,

" Hello… hello, George is it you?"

" Yes it is your Excellency I was not expecting your call." The Knight said sounding nicer this time.

" Marie has been taken! It's been 2 days and we cant find her please George you have to help me! She's all I have left now. I know you're the only one who can find her, you know her better then any one. Please for your country?" George was getting fureouse that no one had informed him earlier. For 2 days she had been missing. 2 days George was unaware of the situation. But knowing that it would not make it better to yell he used as much calm as he could muster up and said.

" No not this time. THIS TIME ITS FOR MARIE-LOUISE!!" He couldn't resist the temptation to yell the last sentece. The King sighed in relife and said,

" France is lucky to have a noble knight like you."The king stammered. George mumbled a thank you and shut his phone. "RISE GUNDAM ROSE" and with a snap of his fingers he was in the gundam's cockpit getting his MTS suit on. About 15 minutes later he was flying above water. Miss. Marie I will save you from whom ever has taken you by God's name I swear it he thought. This is not fast enough though he was going faster then any air plane could. Then the gundam began to glow a golden color and he yelled "Rose Hurricane!" but instead of sending the wind in front of him he sent it behind him so that it could further propel him. Keeping this up is goin to be a bigger challenge then I expected he thought to himself. After an hour of flying over land and sea the knight finally landed on the lawn of the palace. That had been one of the most tiring things he had done and he was proud but that emotion was only secondary to his anger he felt. George was so tired he wanted to pass out right there in his cockpit and the gold slowly seeped away. While he was laying there an image of Marie-Louise flashed into his memory and he slowly began to stand up and make his way across the lawn to the king who was waiting at the palace steps for him. "George you must be exhausted please take a seat." The King was concerned for the knight.

" No thank you your majesty, I will not rest until I have found her." Determination strong in his voice. He knew that it was true these nights that she was away he would not sleep and he would barley eat.

" Ahh then I see no reason to dilly dally come." The King led the Knight to his private off ice wich looked more like a small library with a desk then an office. France's king began " We have found little evidence but here it is, a bow that she always wears in her hair," George recignizend it and it sent a pang of sadness in his heart. "a piece of her dress with a blood on it, and a note. But befor you read it you should be brifed on the situation." George nodded in agreement. " You're not goin to belive this but we know who took her." George's eyes grew wide and he said,

"Why then by all means tell me." The king just shook his head then said,

" James Montley." Now George was chuckling to himself; James had been dead for years.

"Excuse me sire but he has been dead for 9 years now." He said as if it shoud be obvious.

"Ahh you'd think so wouldn't you but no we have contacted his parents and we forced the truth out of them. They had taken him from the hospital and they healed him with DG cells givin to them by Kyoji, not that I could blame them if Marie was sick I might have done the same." George looked up to see the King's head down with an ashamed look on his face for admitting that to George. Flashing a reassuring smile George said,

" I too would go to great lenghts to save ."

"Yes I belive you would." The King flashed a smile knowing that the man befor him would most likely be his son in law one day if no one died first. The thought sent a shiver down the mans spine. "Are you alright?" A concerned George deSand asked.

" Wha….Oh yes, yes now please read the letter." He insisted.

George opened the envelope and it read 'The Princess is now mine, I will make her my bride. She was promised to ME not that deSand! I suggest you don't come after us unless you want her sent back to you piece by piece. Sienceraly: James Montley

George was stunned. How could someone do this to _m_…_my _Marie-Louise he thought. I promise when I save her I will marry her. Damn the rest if they have a problem with it I love her. And with that George set out to find his coeurs's amour, his heart's love.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Marie_

I felt my heart race when the door open and I knew I would be found out from my uneven breathing.

James leaned over me his breath smelled of alcohol and he almost fell on me he was so drunk. He stumbled around the room went to the bathroom to obviously do what he had to do and came out. He managed to get over to me after some time. He lifted the sheets off my body and slapped my butt. I was so surprised by this action that I immediately sat up and slapped him, no one could touch _my _butt and walk away unscathed. He looked up at me with a half mad look and lust written all over his face and started at me. In vain I cried for help and many times screamed George's name wich angered him more. He pushed me down to the bed and tried to undo the ribbon around my back and the buttons. But he was drunk and I was not so I managed to run into the bathroom after a kick to the groin and lock the door. I knew I only had seconds befor he broke down the door; he was a very strong man. Their was only one thing I could have a hope of doing so I tried. I yelled "RISE GUNDAM ROSE!" and snapped my fingers hopeing that by some miracle it would work for me. He kicked down the door his nuckels bloody from the many punches he attempted, he finally had me were he wanted he stumbled over to me his sandy hair seemed to get darker and his eyes turned red I had only seen that look on people that were infected. Infected with DG cells. Yes, that would explain it all. How he was saved when he clearly should have died, the pure strength, but why had he waited so long for this when he could have come years ago. Just then my thoughts and his lustful approch were interupted by a crashing sound and 2 huge green metalic eyes peering at me thru the window.


	2. Dont Leave Please

George POV

I was sitting on the stone wall of the perimeter looking for any sign of them. Any sign of her even a piece of her blond locks would send my heart fluttering. Then I heard a sound like metal grinding against metal and as I looked over my right shoulder I noticed rose Gundam Rose explode from its holding dock. "Dear Lord what it going on?" I yelled as I saw my gundam take off into the air. 'Were is that thing off to? Oh wait I should probably stop it….NOW!' I thought. So I snapped my fingers and yelled its name but it would not stop, luckily some of the guards were able to hold the Jack of Diamond's gundam just long enough for me to get my MTS suit on. As my body molded to the spandex I noticed my muscular chest felt empty, I knew something was wrong. I knew that only one thing could make me feel this way. 'Marie must be de….d….dead.' I knew it must be true and so I began to cry. Only a man that could feel this kind of pain knew these tears, only a man that's lost his meaning, his will to live. I was a broken man. "NO WHY? WHY HER? WHY _ME? _SO MANY THING I'V NEVER SAID! SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO SAY! **MARIEEEEEE WHY-Y!?" My** voice cracked when I spoke. I knew I could never live without my coeurs amour. I was broken as my knees gave out and I fell. I began to claw at the smooth floor of the cockpit. I don't know how long I had laid like that but it was long enough to break through the suit and rub my skin raw making streaks of crimson on the floor. I eventually fell into unconsciousness, not sleeping no, I was to pained to sleep.

Georges dream in his POV

I was sitting on my gundam's shoulder waiting for _her_ the only one I've ever, ever loved. The one with the golden locks and sea green eyes that could warm a frozen cold room with love. The day was warm but not hot and the sun was bright with only a few white puffs that could not hold rain. And then I saw her. She was in her bedroom window crying. I called her name but she did not respond. Then I saw it she stood up got on her window sill. Then she looked my way, she took off her right white glove her gaze never leaving mine. And then it happened so fast, too fast I couldn't stop her. She let go of her glove letting it fall to the ground . And their it was fluttering helplessly in the wind, I watched as it softly hit the ground. Then I looked up seeing more tears fill _my _Princess's eyes and she mouthed 'I love you' and jumped waving goodbye with her gloveless pale hand and hit. Their was no sound but I knew not hearing it at all was a million times more painful then hearing it and not seeing it. The sight almost killed me right their, there are no words to describe it. But if I could I would put it like this: It's like God took my heart from my chest and tortured it. He took my soul. To quote my favorite book "Wuthering Heights" 'I can not live without my life, I can not live without my soul!' I can not live without my Marie-Louise

Marie

I saw them the two emerald eyes that looked like a more cold versions of mine. They were my way out, my only chance at leaving this place with my virginity in tact. "Stupid bitch I just wanted some fun little cunt." Said a malicious voice from me. And in a very un-princess like fashion I stated simply,

"Fuck off." Then I flipped him the 'bird' and snapped my fingers signaling for the gundam to crash through the wall. The gundam did as told and burst through the wall James jumped back with confusion. I saw _him_ the only fire headed man I have ever truly loved. George. He was _dead? _No his chest was heaving up and down with what looked like pain. Then I saw them- red lines on the ground that must be his but how?

" Marie pl-please no don't leave. Don't leave. Please MAR--RIE. I-I…"

" George please?" I pleaded.

It took me a second to realize that he was sill sleeping and had not woken up. How different this George looked normally when he was sleeping he looked angelic but now he looked miserable. I heard a swish of wind from behind me and James had one huge had over my mouth and another holding both my wrists. I couldn't move I was trapped with freedom mere inches away--literally. " You are not going anywhere now are you silly whore. Look." He forced my head so that I had to look at George or well….what was left of him anyway. " He's right there and he wont even save you. You call out and he doesn't listen. I would listen and never let anyone touch you. Besides me of course." He smirked and winked at me. Then he let go of my mouth but before I could utter a word his lips were pressed to mine. They tasted like burned rubber not at all like Georges lips that tasted like tea and chocolate. They were so ruff it felt like rubbing on sand paper a far cry from the full luscious lips of my knight.

George pov

The dream was so real I could hear her not just that but I could see her. Not an image but actually her and his was no dream this was a nightmare because she was being held by a shell of a man. She was battered and bruised but somehow she was still the most exquisite face I had ever seen. She cried out my name. Even full of horror it was like wind chimes. Then he_,_ _that thing kissed her._ How dare he she was mine. She struggled and tried to break free but she just wasn't strong enough. But I was. Yeah I could so easily bend that man's arm back I could probably rip it off if I truly wanted to and yeah I wanted to. But as I tried to get up I felt a sharp pang followed by fluttering and then another pang in my heart. A pang because she was dead. A fluttering because she was alive. And another pang because he was kissing her.

" Ahh. What is this Marie, have you been cheating on me?" I said with mock hurt.

" George! Please help. PLEASE!" She cried out and how could I deny her something that she wanted so much and something I wanted. I wanted to kill him and I would enjoy it every time he'd scream I would smile. I sprung without hesitation landing behind James with my arm around his neck and my other supporting it. "One move pretty boy and her arms go first, then we'll work our way up to her neck slowly crushing till theirs nothing left of our dear Princess." The demon spit through strained breaths.

" I could kill you before you even knew it was coming insignificant fool." I sputtered.

"Maybe or maybe not. You can pick but I must warn you I have gotten stronger since that day in the field."

_flash back in George's POV_

I was walking down the garden path towards the rose bushes thinking how stupid I was for letting the Princess say yes to _James_. I was so wrapped up in my train of thought that I didn't even hear the footfalls mimicking my own behind me. "Hello George!" A voice I hated sounded behind me I knew it far to well. Too much for my liking. James.

"Yes." I answered through a shut mouth trying very hard not to yell because even thought the princess was young I knew that I loved her.

" Can I have some advice on girls?"

" What kind of advice and my 'girls' I'm guessing you mean mademoiselle Marie Louise?" I asked.

" Yes and well on our wedding night it is costmary that we try to conceive and I don't want to screw up." He asked nervously. That was too much he was talking about making love with Marie who was still a child and had barley begun her cycle. She could not live through child brith SHE WAS A CHILD! A foolish and silly and ignorant child. And don't think I watched her pee or anything I knew because a princess could not be married unless she was able to get pregnant but why did she have to get it so young.

" Excuse me I think I heard you wrong ccould you repeat that please?"

" Marie and I have to have sex and I'm Nervous. Any tips?" He asked.

"NO I HAVE NO TIPS FOR YOU AND YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU NOW FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT DE-FLOWERING THE PRINCESS OF FRANCE!!!!" With that I picked up by the neck and threw him. Even though he was younger and less strong he was still strong for his age and got back up. We winded up rolling around on the ground untill we ended up in a small field that just touched the woods. I pulled him up and pushed him against a tree and said,

" If you even think about touching her ever I will personally make sure you can never have children. Understood?" I asked.

" Y-yes." He nodded weakly in agreement. I left him there on the ground and yelled over my shoulder, "Don't think this is over by law if I defeat you in a dual I can claim her hand. Remember that James remember."

_end of flash back George's POV _

I couldn't do anything I was utterly and hoplessly useless I couldn't hurt him or to put in better words hurt _her_.

_Marie Louis's POV_

I was stuck in a tuff situation because I longed for George's touch but _he_ stopped my knight from saving me by pinking his one weakness--me. I was always his down fall, the one thing that caused him to fail. I was a horrible, horrible person that didn't deserve his love. Leaving with James would be only a slight punishment to what I deserved because I deserved hell. I had ruined George's life if you really truly thought about it. He always had to look over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't getting kidnapped or raped. Because I has the Princess or because I was me I couldn't be sure. He could never leave me because he's bound by chivalry not because he loves me. How stupid of me to even think that man could love me….how foolish. George dropped his arms in defeat. I wanted to yell out that he should attack him and not worry about me and that I'd be fine. But I couldn't I was to drowned in self pity. Then an idea came to mind but I had to act as quickly as my position allowed. I would help George the only way possible….by eliminating his weakness.

" Hey baby look at me. Ya you James baby look my way." Even saying the words brought bile to my throat. I watched as both the men's mouths hung open. I knew this next part would shove a knife right through my heart and to my soul.

" Babe why don't you let me free so we can have some real fun?" I said in a sickly sweet voice that if I heard I would automatically hate who ever had it. He arched an eyebrow and looked at me with a mischievous look in his eye that said 'Are you kidding?' And it would have been funny under different circumstances he said,

"Are you kidding?"

" No honey why would I do that to you." I said as a ran a free finger down his chest. I couldn't bring myself to look at George. I gave James the puppy eyes and cuddled up to his chest asking myself if I was laying it on a little thick. He began to losen his grip on my arm and said,

"Make one wrong move and you're dead. You understand?" I nodded my head in such a manner that said 'I would never think of such a thing.'

And how my plan was set in action!

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom not needing to open the door because the door was already broken down and reached into the droors looking for any tool that could handle the job. "AHHHA!" I had thought of an Idea. I picked up a bottle of who knows what and flung it at the small mirrior breaking it into shards. What was the saying 7 years bad luck. I should only be so lucky as to live that long. I searched the scattered pieces on the ground not caring about the yells of my name I heard coming from the other room untill I found a long slend piece that formed a crooked triangle and camly walked into the other room hiding it under my dress folds. When they both saw me they seemed to calm down a little and I sated in such a convincing tone that if I dodn't know better I would have belived,

"I had to go to the bathroom realllllyyyy bad." I had plastered on an innocent face that a bomb couldn't have blown off. He seemed to belive it and without a reason to stop george made his move and jumped on Jame sending them both into the wall. George would most certainly win but what was that tucked into James's belt? A….._gun_.

"George be careful he has a gun!" I yelled.

"Wha…?" Was all he managed to stammer before the fire arm was pushed ruffly to his bright orange hair. My sea green eyes met his sunset violet and we shared a final glance knowing that one of us wan't goin to be getting out of this alive. But who it was going to be would be a shock to them both.


End file.
